The structure of mothers' belief systems regarding the development of their children is investigated in families with and without parental depression. Mothers' perceptions of their own causal role in the development of their children as compared to other causal factors (genetics, father's input, external events), may be a crucial influence on their rearing practices. This issue becomes one of particular importance when clinically depressed mothers are concerned. Their possible feelings of helplessness regarding the development of their children, particularly their beliefs about their children's vulnerability to affective disorders, may influence their rearing behavior and the expectations conveyed to their children. Beliefs of 140 well and depressed mothers are assessed by means of a questionnaire and interview.